


To Have And To Heal

by CGotAnAccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Video Game AU, devious keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: Shiro groans from couch, pout marring his handsome features as he lets his head thunk back onto the cushions. It's the third time in ten minutes he's done so, and Keith's starting to wonder if he even enjoys playing these games that Matt drags him into.“Dead again?” he asks from where he's curled up in the chair, trapped underneath a cat that's far happier than her owner.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 98





	To Have And To Heal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentMagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentMagpie/gifts).



> For malevolent magpie :)

Shiro groans from couch, pout marring his handsome features as he lets his head thunk back onto the cushions. It's the third time in ten minutes he's done so, and Keith's starting to wonder if he even enjoys playing these games that Matt drags him into.

“Dead again?” he asks from where he's curled up in the chair, trapped underneath a cat that's far happier than her owner.

“Yes,” Shiro grumbles, banging his head into the back of the couch.

“Doesn't seem like you're having much fun.” Keith watches him carefully as the corners of Shiro's mouth quirk into a frustrated grimace. He's never been very good at losing repeatedly.

“It's stupid.” Shiro drags his hand through his hair in exasperation, blowing out a breath that puffs his cheeks like a chipmunk. “It's just... Matt's class can just vanish so he doesn't die, Pidge can freeze into an ice block... I just end up getting crushed because I don't have any tricks, and then they get enough warning to get away and clean up the loot.” He lets his hand flop onto the cushion next to him and pins Keith with a heart-wrenching pair of puppy eyes. “I feel like they just wanted me around to be their meat shield.”

“That sucks... they suck,” Keith decides for him, brow wrinkling as he thinks about the best way to go about tossing the Holts' laptops into their pool. “Is there something you can do that would make you not die?”

“I would need a healer,” Shiro sighs, hand going back to his mouse as his character respawns, “and neither of them want to play one... so not really.”

“Huh.”

Two days later, Thunderstorm Lightness steps into the Dungeons of Warcraft.

It probably took him way too long to decide how he wanted his character to look, especially since he's only going to be running around keeping Shiro alive, but... he also wants to look cute for Shiro in game too. Which is why it's _four_ days later, when Thunderstorm Lightness is wearing the world's skimpiest vestments after power-leveling off some stupid website guide, that Keith actually tells Shiro what he's done.

“Are you getting on to play your game?” he asks when Shiro shuffles out to the living room with his laptop tucked under his arm.

“Yeah,” Shiro sighs, like he's about to be poked with sharp sticks for an hour instead of doing something for entertainment, “Matt and Pidge wanted to do this big dungeon thing... I'm probably gonna die a lot again.”

“Oh, give me a sec before you start.” Keith grins at him, wiggling his eyebrows at his boyfriend. “I have a surprise for you.”

He trots off down the hall to retrieve his own laptop and mouse, plopping down next to Shiro with a self satisfied smile as he boots up the game.

“Baby!” Shiro beams at him as Keith logs into the main screen. “I didn't know you played!”

“I didn't.” Keith shrugs, like it's no big deal and he hasn't spent almost a week doing nothing but making himself the optimal 'healbot' that the forums suggested. “But I like doing things with you.”

“Have I told you lately that you're the best?” Shiro leans over to bump his forehead against Keith's before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “What kind of character did you make? A barbarian maybe? Or a ranger with a big wolf?”

“You'll see.” Keith winks at him, tipping his screen as he selects his character and loads into the world. “You guys are doing the rift, right?”

“Yeah, but it might be too high level for you... I can see if they'll do something else?” Keith smirks and sends him a ping requesting an invite to their group. “Thunderstorm Lightness? Is this you?”

“Yeap.” Keith cracks his knuckles, thoroughly enjoying the way Shiro's eyebrows jump to his hairline when his healer is teleported into the dungeon. “Like my robes?”

“Holy shit, baby!” Shiro nearly upends his laptop whipping around to stare bug-eyed at his boyfriend. “Those are like the rarest item in the game at this level – how did you even _find_ them?”

“Got lucky I guess.” Keith shrugs, neglecting to mention that he had to grind the same dungeon dozens of times in the middle of the night to get them to drop. “I wanted to make sure I could keep up with you.”

“I know you're gonna be great,” Shiro assures him, every inch the inspiring paladin he plays, “what spec did you go? Damage?”

“Let's just say I plan on making sure you don't die any time soon.”

Shiro gasps as his character receives a fortitude buff, and then permanent ticking heal, and _then_ a shield on top of that. “Awww, Keith! You didn't have to make a healer just for me.”

“I know,” Keith sends him a kiss emote in game, doing his best to pretend his cheeks aren't slowly turning pink behind his screen, “but you're always there for me in real life, right? I want to be there for you in the game.”

Shiro looks like he's about to cry, sending a cascade of hugs and kisses in game to Keith's character as they make their way into the dungeon's atrium where the other two are waiting. “I love you.”

“I love you too... but uh, don't tell them it's me.” He quirks a wicked grin over the top of his screen. “And feel free to be a little more aggressive.”

Shiro shrugs, but gamely evades Matt's DM asking about the tag-along, claiming he picked them up on the way before he pulls the first group wholesale. Keith recognizes this as the part where Matt and Pidge would normally fuck about attacking all manner of different things until Shiro slowly dies trying to corral them... but not today.

He gives Shiro another shield, renewing it every few seconds to make sure he's never in danger of taking any damage, and then directs his character up the tunnel until he draws the attention of the next pack – promptly walking back with them until they get caught in the middle of the Holt siblings' area of effect spells – effectively dropping his threat table onto their heads.

“Oopsie.” He smirks over at his boyfriend, who's now biting his lip in half-horrified and half-gleeful awe as the two squishy characters promptly get smashed into hamburger meat. “Guess I pulled.”

Shiro picks up the second group without a problem, tanking them easily with Keith's help, and together they finish off both sets while the other two are still running back. “That was devious.”

“How mad is Pidge?” Keith laughs, wiggling his toes where they're propped up on the coffee table, “furious or boiling?”

“I'd put her at about... frothing,” Shiro decides, squinting at the chat on his screen. “She wants to know where I picked up this incompetent noob.”

“Astro-lab three years ago,” Keith snickers, fingers flying as he sends helpful corrections and tips on how to not die to their other friends. “But Ironwind City works for now, right?”

“Oooh she is _so mad_ ,” Shiro giggles, biting his lip as he makes to pull the next pack, “maybe let them survive this one, like it was a fluke.”

“Anything for you dear,” Keith sings back to him, helpfully shielding everyone, like he has some intention of not making their lives hell. The pull goes off without a hitch, as do the next three, and before long they're at the first boss.

“Have you done this one before?” Shiro asks him, like the good noodle that he is. “It can be a little tricky.”

“Mhm.” Keith doesn't bother to mention that he's done this whole place several times now. “He does the big splash damage thing on both ends.”

“Yeah,” Shiro sighs, a frown marring his features. “I always die and they never wait for me before they loot it.”

“Well, that's rude.”

“Yeah...” Shiro glances over at his boyfriend, face going suddenly sly. “But... I'm not going to die this time.”

“Nope.” Keith smirks back, drumming his fingers on his keyboard. “Make sure to stand nice and close to them.”

Shiro's character blows Thunderstorm a kiss before charging in, blasting the boss with holy light. Matt and Pidge scurry to the side where they can poke at it from a safe angle.

“Spin him around so they get the breath,” Keith grunts, shielding Shiro from the massive blows. “And then back toward me so they get the tail whip too.”

“You're evil,” Shiro sighs, hearts in his eyes as he does as he's been told. “I love you.”

The two goblins are promptly splattered all over the dungeon wall, too slow to dodge the back to back assaults. Shiro continues tanking fearlessly, no longer plagued by the sudden spasms that must've made his paladin turn to put them in harm's way, and the boss goes down with a whimper.

“Oooops, I'm a newbie who doesn't know what they're doing, _teehee_ ,” Keith drawls as he walks his character up to the corpse and loots it while the other two are still running back. “Oh my, what a nice staff and sword – it's a real shame they're not here to roll on it.”

Shiro's bent nearly double over his keyboard, wheezing out pained little giggles as the pings roll in at an aggressive rate. “Ooooh she is _so_ mad.”

“What, she doesn't like dying?” Keith asks, all wide-eyed innocence as he mimes playing a tiny violin. “ _Weird._ ”

“Keith-” Shiro chokes out, shoving a knuckle into his mouth. “I think Matt is going to try to hack you.”

“Good luck with that.” Keith grunts, shifting to make himself more comfortable in the nest of pillows on the couch. “I've got this account tied to a gift card and a burner email, and the password is his name and birthday.”

“Baby...” Shiro turns to him in awe for the second time that night. “How did I never know you were an evil genius?”

“No one ever tried to kill you repeatedly before.” Keith shrugs, like it's only natural that he would spend an unhealthy amount of time rabidly leveling a character just to sabotage their friends in the name of Shiro's sullied honor. “He's lucky I didn't go over there and strip all the wires out of their satellite connection.”

Shiro sets his laptop aside and scoots over to gently move Keith's before grabbing his hand.

“Thunderstorm Lightness... the last boss in this dungeon drops a ring... if we kill it, will you do me the honor of becoming my permanent evil pocket healer?”

A smile like a ray of sunshine breaks over Keith's face as he tugs Shiro in to pepper laughing kisses all over his cheeks.

“Jiro Jirogane... I thought you'd never ask.”


End file.
